Sam , a maximum ride story
by booknerd005
Summary: sam is nudge and iggys kid, the flock and their kids all live togheter until some old enimes make a apperance. better than summary.


MY first MR story , review please!

info on characters first (if ya dont wanna read descrpitons , just scroll down to the story)

jason - max and fangs oldest son  
age : 16  
height - 6'2  
wing color - black with small white spots at the top  
likes : music , girls , cars , tv , sam( scroll down to read about sam), playing guitar , to make people laugh  
looks like - dark brown / almost black hair , brown eyes,  
powers - brethe underwater , super speed ,

jacob "jake"- max and fangs youngest son  
age : 14  
height - 5'10  
wing color - jet black with one white spot on his left wing  
likes - music , sam (see below), computers , blogging , hanging out with his friends on AIM  
looks like - black hair , dark brown eyes  
powers - super strength ,

jade - max and fang youngest daugther  
age : 13  
height 5' 7  
wing color- black with tan streaks  
likes - music , internet , being funny ,  
looks like - long black hair ( a little past sholder) , green eyes  
powers:see into the future

samantha "sam"- iggy and nudges oldest daughter  
age : 13  
height : 5'8  
wing color - yellow with white spots  
likes - music , jake , internet , making videos with jade , fighting with people  
looks like - 'dirty' blonde hair , blue eyes  
powers - can tell when something bad is going to happen

lucky - iggy and nudges youngest daughter  
age - 4  
height : 3'6  
wing color- no wings  
likes - tv , cake  
looks like - blonde hair ( to sholder ), blue eyes  
powers - elevate things

grace - gazzy and ellas youngest daughter  
age - 2  
height : 2' 10  
wing color - dark brown  
likes : tv , dresses  
looks like - 'dirty' blonde hair (to sholders ) , brown eyes  
powers - none YET  
------------

Sams POV (iggy and nudges daughter)

I walked down the stairs listining to my ipod , as almost everyone does in the morning beacuse it drives our parents crazy. wait, let me tell you whats going on first , I live with my mom and dad , and their friends "the flock" and the flocks kids , Jason , Jake , Jade, Lucky , and Grace. i dont have a problem with this beacuse they rock and are awsome. also there parents are cool too. the flock has saved the world and settled down and now we live here in georgia , I know its sounds lame but its fun here.

I jumped over the back of the couch and sat between Jade and Jake. Jade is my best friend ever , well , her and Jake are my friends. Jason is okay , I mean I dont talk to him much but .... I always catch him staring at me and I dont really like it.

my dad ; Iggy and Fang and Gazzy came into the living room , about to leave for work.

"Hey babe. " my dad said as he ruffeld my hair , as usual, while he walked by.

" Someone looks tired " I heard from across the room , my mom.

He made a unidentified noise as he and Gazzy left the house to leave for work while Fang headed up to his computer room.

Gosh i was tired , I didnt get any sleep last night , me , Jade , Jake and Jason stayed up all night talking about who knows what .

I glanced around the room beacuse something didnt feel right , I could just sense it , and that was NEVER good .

My mom , Max and Ella were all talking in the kitchen , that was normal.

Grace and Lucky were zoned out on the tv , not normal but okay.

Jason was , staring at me , I have to tell him to stop that. I gave him one of the evil glares and glanced at Jake.

Jake was handsome as usual..... i did NOT just think that , okay yea , yea I did , as mom would say OMG , I cant let anyone know about how I think about Jake. he , he dosent even like me like that , im SURE ill get over this eventually , I hope Jas gets over me QUICK. wouldnt you feel unconferble with a guy 3 years older than you that is practiclly your older brother , stalk you . wait I cant think of him as a brother , then Jake would be my brother , im confusing my self, OH CRAP Jake saw me staring at him.

Jake gave me the 'what?' look. which looked really weird beacuse he was tired.

I blushed and looked away at the tv.

Suddenly I hear a huge crash from upstairs , and not a , oh my cat knocked over the laundry basket crash , mean like OH CRAP THE HOUSE IS GONNA FALL ON ME GET ME THE HECK OUTTA THIS PLACE crash. and yea it was scarier than in the movies.


End file.
